Cuando dices Te quiero
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Solo dos palabras... Gran cosa! Solo quiero saber si me quieres, ¿Por qué demonios eres tan frío?... DEDICADO A FATIMA WINNER POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS!


**Cuando dices "Te quiero"**

By Arashi Sorata

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Yaoi

Parejas: Trowa-Heero

Advertencia: Lemon

En la habitación brillaba su ausencia, como cada día, salía a trabajar y no regresaba hasta la noche, como siempre cansado, su naturaleza seria no ayudaba a su indiferencia hacerse menos notoria. La situación tenía en hastío a su pareja, siempre fiel, siempre esperando su regreso, con cariño le saludaba, pero su frialdad siempre lograba bajarle el ánimo. Él también trabajaba, pero al ser su propio jefe, lo hacía en casa y tomaba sus horarios, de esa forma podía dedicar el tiempo en pensar en él, su razón de vivir

El reloj marca las 10 de la noche, acostumbraba a regresar antes de esa hora, preocupado mira inquieto el teléfono, deseoso de llamar para saber si se encontraba con bien, pero se arrepiente enseguida, no quería parecer un amante obsesivo

-- Seguramente no tardará – sonríe al pensarlo y se sienta a esperarlo en la sala... las 10 con treinta minutos y no aparece, dan las 11 y corre con la misma suerte, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse cuando es media noche y él no ha regresado, sin querer se queda dormido

-- Buenos días – escuchó la voz de aquel por quien se había quedado dormido esperando, sorprendido se da cuenta que está en la habitación y que su amante se vestía para nuevamente marcharse a trabajar, como siempre su faz era seria y sus ojos fríos

-- ¿A qué hora llegaste? – preocupado, inquieto, odiaba perder la noción del tiempo

-- Nh... no sé, dos o tres de la mañana, da igual – su respuesta fría lo lastima pero sin querer ser hostigoso solo guarda silencio, se levanta de la cama, con la misma ropa del día anterior y se acerca, lo abraza de la cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla

-- Hoy regresa pronto – suplica susurrándole al oído, pero él no responde, solo se aleja

-- Nos vemos – sale de la habitación, dejándolo pensativo, pero no rendido, por eso sale de la habitación y va hasta él que está a punto de salir

-- Heero – el muchacho atiende el llamado, dedicándole una mirada, fría como siempre

-- Te amo – lo escuchaba seguido, no le sorprendía, había perdido esa capacidad. Sin respuesta solo da nuevamente la espalda y se marcha -- ¿Por qué tu indiferencia? – se marcha a la habitación para volver a dormir, el hambre que sentía al levantarse se había ido por completo. Al caer en cama se queda dormido, en sueños le viene el recuerdo de aquel día cuando había conocido a Heero

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había sido en la Facultad, Trowa estudiaba para Licenciado en Sistemas y Heero Administración, compartían una clase, Economía Internacional, una materia de relleno, solo por completar una calificación. Heero era el típico antisocial, gustaba a las chicas, pero debido a su carácter ninguna se animaba a acercarse, con Trowa resultaba diferente, era serio, reservado, pero a la vez socializaba con todos, varias chicas querían con él, pero siempre las rechazaba cuando se le declaraban, lo cierto es que no era Heterosexual, nunca lo había sido, en secundaria lo había descubierto, gracias a un amigo, su nombre, Quatre, con quien había tenido una relación amorosa superficial, a pesar de la gran amistad que los unía. Pero el verdadero amor lo había descubierto en Heero, al principio le resultaba un poco antipático debido a que jamás le contestaba un saludo, o le dedicaba alguna mirada personal, solo eran dos compañeros de clase, lejos uno de otro. Un día al terminar su clase, ambos chocan en la puerta cuando intentan salir, Trowa había tirado los libros de Heero y éste sin decir nada solo se limitaba a juntarlos, al terminar se marcha sin decir nada, sin voltearlo a ver, Trowa se siente mal por ello, pero ve en esa situación, la oportunidad de hablar un poco más con él, por eso se acerca y a mitad del camino le sujeta el brazo

-- Espera... – demanda amablemente, mirándolo fijo, pero él apenas si voltea a verlo

-- ¿Qué quieres? – su voz no era amable al igual que su mirada, sin embargo se notaba que estaba interesado en sus palabras

-- Sal conmigo – le dice sin pensarlo, sin saber si Heero tenía esos gustos, sin cuestionar consecuencias, solo le había salido del corazón

-- Esta bien – no podía creer lo que oía, aquel día estaba feliz, le parecía increíble aquella afirmación, por momentos pensaba que tiraría todo a la basura

-- ¿De verdad? --

-- Sí --

-- Entonces ¿vamos al cine? – estaba nervioso y se notaba en su voz, Heero solo se libra suavemente del agarre, se marcha sin decir nada, dejando a Trowa confundido, no sabía si aquella reacción era un Si o un No

-- ¿Te quedarás ahí? – pregunta al girarse sobre sus talones y mirando a Trowa, enseguida el entiende que ha dicho que Si irá con él al cine y contento se acerca, estaba feliz, aunque sus labios eran casi incapaces de sonreír, pero realmente estaba feliz, seguro de que aquel era el principio de una gran relación

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-- Heero – despierta lentamente, abriendo sus ojos para ver el reloj, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, nunca había dormido tanto, pero es que se sentía cansado mentalmente, como si hubiera trabajado horas y horas sin descansar. Aún con su cansancio, se pone de pie y sale a la cocina, ahí estaba Heero, preparándose un café

-- Te quedaste dormido – comenta con su frialdad de siempre, Trowa no hace caso a su comentario y se acerca, lo sujeta de la cintura y lo atrae hacia él para besar sus labios, pero él gira su cabeza ligeramente

-- Ahora no – estaba apenado y avienta un poco a su amante, después señala hacia un punto de la sala y el de ojos verdes voltea, llevándose una sorpresa, sentado estaba un chico realmente bello, ojos de un color violeta hermoso, cuerpo delicado y bien cuidado, rostro casi perfecto, cabello sedoso y hermoso. Sus celos afloran y mira duro a aquel chico que sonreía de oreja a oreja

-- Tu debes ser Trowa, Hee-chan habla mucho de ti – su comentario sinuoso pone mal al de ojos verdes ¿por qué ese desconocido se refería a su Heero como Hee-chan? Y por qué hacía esos comentarios tan sarcásticos? Si Heero no hablaba casi nada de ningún tema, mucho menos de él, seguro el chico mentía al decirlo

-- Te presento a Duo Maxwell, compañero de trabajo – Trowa se sorprende sobremanera ¿ese chico estaba junto a Heero todos los días? No podía creerlo, ahora esas salidas tarde de la oficina tenían sentido, su mente estaba llena de malos pensamientos y más que antes, estaba celoso, lo suficiente como para explotar, pero algo dentro de él lo obliga a calmarse

-- Mucho gusto – lo dice de mala manera, mirándolo rudo, ese chico no dejaba de sonreír ¿qué le sucedía? Se burlaba de él, eso era lo que hacía, se burlaba del idiota que esperaba horas por la llegada de su ingrato amante, mientras él disfrutaba de su presencia, 6 días a la semana, más de 8 horas al día, se sentía aplastado

-- El gusto es mío Trowa --

-- ¿Nos dejas solos? – con indignación y sin decir nada se marcha, encerrándose en su habitación, no quería estar ahí y verles la cara, estaba molesto

-- Eres como un Iceberg perdido en altamar ¿sabías? – sonreía ahora más, se divertía molestando a su compañero, a su amigo

-- Idiota --

-- Es cierto, eres frío, y mientras estas lejos no importa si eres peligroso o no, por eso no te quieren cerca, porque es así como lastimas ¿cierto? – su observación deja pensando a Heero ¿su compañero acaso trataba de decirle que Trowa estaba lastimado? Que su Trowa lo prefería lejos?

-- Cállate... ahora... ¿en qué nos quedamos? – Duo sonríe ampliamente, la actitud de su compañero le divertía, además se sentía orgulloso de hacerle "aquel favorcito"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-- ¿Por qué? Esa indiferencia, ese misterio ¿es Duo tu amante? Es por él que me rechazas? Siempre he sabido que no eres tierno, que rara vez tienes la iniciativa de besarme, que jamás me has dicho que me quieres, a pesar de que una y otra vez te digo que Te amo... ¿tiene algún sentido ésta vida a tu lado? Contéstame, no seas cruel y dímelo, no quiero morir de ésta forma tan lenta y agobiante... necesito una respuesta... dame una respuesta --

Se había pasado el resto de la tarde atormentándose, acostado en la cama, mirando hacia la nada y repasando una y otra vez en su mente aquellas dudas que lo angustiaban, aquellas que a la vez, sabía que jamás las diría de frente ¿qué caso tenía? Heero siempre eludía su ataque de dudas, Heero era el tipo de persona que sabía como y cuando, hacer morir una conversación

Duo se marcha alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Trowa no había salido para nada de la habitación, cuando Heero entra saca su ropa de dormir y se quita los zapatos, la coloca sobre su cuerpo, entra al baño para lavarse los dientes y sale enseguida para meterse en la cama, todo ese momento Trowa había permanecido en la misma posición, el de ojos cobalto apaga la luz de la lámpara y cierra sus ojos

-- ¿Ya te dormiste? --

-- No ¿qué quieres? – Trowa daba la espalda a Heero y el estaba acostado de frente, como si observara el techo pero sus ojos estaban cerrados

-- ¿Por qué ya no hemos hecho el amor? – la pregunta le hace abrir los ojos, pero sin inquietarse, se queda mudo ante la cuestión, su silencio da a Trowa un golpe fuerte en el pecho, preocupado se gira sobre sí mismo y lo mira fijamente, aterrado de una respuesta posiblemente cruel

-- No sé... ya duérmete – responde indiferente, girándose para dar la espalda, sus ojos aún abiertos brillaban. Pero Trowa no se queda conforme con eso, se acerca a Heero y coloca su mano sobre la cintura, suavemente lo gira a la posición anterior y roba de sus labios un beso, Heero no se lo esperaba, se queda quieto, sus ojos se entrecierran, siente que va a cerrarlos y entregarse al beso, pero reacciona, apartando bruscamente a Trowa – Estoy cansado, otro día --

-- Te amo, quiero tenerte – insiste, mostrando un rostro lleno de dolor, Heero siente una opresión en el pecho y recuerda aquellas palabras de Duo "Iceberg en altamar" "El Iceberg que lastima al estar cerca" no lo resiste más y le da cruelmente la espalda – Heero – el nombrado no responde, solo cierra sus ojos – Tu no me amas ¿cierto? – su voz inaudible no permite que el de ojos cobalto escuche aquellas palabras. Con tristeza también se acuesta para intentar dormir, sin tener éxito, se queda despierto durante horas, mismas que en el otro extremo de la cama, Heero mantenía los ojos abiertos, haciéndose compañía en silencio sin darse cuenta

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las compras del mes ya debían hacerse, por eso sale de casa temprano, cuando ya Heero no se encontraba en la casa, sube a su automóvil y se dirige al centro comercial, entra después de dejar el auto en el estacionamiento, compra algunas cosas y bobea por el centro comercial, al pasar por una joyería se detiene al ver una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de Zafiro en forma de corazón, sonríe al acordarse de Heero, el Zafiro era su piedra favorita, lo sabía porque en una ocasión cuando pasaban por una joyería, su amante había visto una cadena parecida y se lo había comentado

-- Pronto cumpliremos un año de que vivimos juntos, seguro le encantará – sin dudarlo y a pesar de que su presupuesto no era muy alto, Trowa entra a la joyería dispuesto a comprar la cadena, paga con su tarjeta de crédito y sale contento, imaginando la reacción que su querido Heero tendría al ver la joya, estaba convencido de que le encantaría. Guarda la cadena en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirige a su automóvil, sin embargo cuando pasa por un café, por capricho del destino, en una de las mesas para dos, estaban Heero y Duo sentados, uno frente al otro, el de ojos azules tenía su mano sobre la de Duo y lo miraba a los ojos mientras él, sonreía ampliamente, mirándolo también, Trowa siente que el corazón se le destroza al verlos, pero sin hacer nada mira unos momentos más, ambos chicos se levantan de la mesa y se dan un abrazo, Duo no dejaba de sonreír, estaba muy feliz, tanto como alguna vez él lo estuvo, cuando aún sentía que Heero lo amaba aunque jamás lo había dicho, pero ahora era Duo el feliz, quien tenía la grandiosa bendición de ser amado por alguien como Heero. Las lágrimas caen sin importar que estaba en un lugar público, deshecho sale de ahí a prisa, busca desesperado su auto y se marcha a toda velocidad, llega hasta el departamento y avienta las bolsas de su compra al suelo, se dirige a la habitación y saca una maleta, estaba muy molesto, pero más que eso triste, las lágrimas brotaban caprichosas, empapando sus mejillas, cayendo del rostro y mojando la superficie sobre la que caían, su vista estaba nublada debido al empaño que hacían las lágrimas a su pupila

-- ¿Por qué? No puedo creerlo... no esperaba esto de ti, jamás de ti – limpiándose las lágrimas termina de empacar y cierra la maleta, la arrastra hasta la puerta y ahí se detiene, se gira hacia atrás y mira en el buró junto a la cama una libreta de direcciones y un bolígrafo, Heero no se merecía ni un adiós, pero él quería decirle que lo había lastimado, necesitaba desahogarse aunque fuera en papel. Escribe una nota y deja la libreta sobre la cama, antes de tomar otra vez su maleta, recuerda el regalo y lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, y agrega algo a la nota. – Adiós Heero – se marcha sin dar paso atrás, las lágrimas ya no caían de sus ojos y sin embargo no dejaban de inundar su alma

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa vez decide llegar temprano porque tenía una sorpresa, sin mostrarse entusiasmado se dirige a la habitación pero incluso antes de entrar en ella siente que la casa está vacía, que le falta algo, angustiado entra abriendo la puerta de golpe

-- ¿Trowa? – no recibe respuesta y eso lo preocupa -- ¿Trowa? – nuevamente la respuesta jamás llega, prende la luz de la habitación y ve enseguida la libreta, su corazón late con prisa incluso antes de agarrarla y leer

"_Nunca creí que fueras capaz de engañarme, de herirme como lo has hecho, porque mi amor por ti siempre fue ciego, incondicional, tonto de mí que no me daba cuenta, que tu corazón no me pertenecía, que tal vez estabas a mi lado por compromiso o por compasión, que no era más que una sombra en tu vida, pero he abierto mis ojos y gracias a la visión que el destino puso frente a mí, te vi con él, para darme cuenta de una vez por todas, a quien tu corazón pertenece. Gracias por unos años de felicidad a tu lado, aún cuando el resultado no fue lo esperado, aún cuando jamás me perteneciste, pero fui feliz, por eso, te pido de favor, que en recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuimos, conserves éste regalo, que compré pensando solamente en ti. Adiós Heero, a pesar de las heridas, mi corazón latirá siempre por ti"_

-- Idiota ¿qué hiciste? – dejando caer al suelo la libreta, agarra la cajita sobre la cama y la abre, se sorprende sobremanera cuando ve aquella cadena, sus ojos se humedecen, saca el regalo de la caja y lo admira. – Es hermoso – un par de lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas, sorprendido se lleva una mano y limpia unas cuantas, mirándolas después, incrédulo, hacía años que no lloraba, había olvidado incluso que se sentía hacerlo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Antes de ir a la central de autobuses, decide ir al lugar donde había besado a Heero por primera vez, porque a pesar de que ya eran novios, su primer beso se lo habían dado un mes después de comenzar a salir. Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado solo un día

Habían ido al zoológico, a Trowa le encantaban los Leones, se identificaba con ellos, fieros cazadores, de mirada amenazante, tal vez le recordaban a Heero, con ese aire de misterio, con ojos de cazador. El estaba encantado y sin embargo como siempre, el de ojos cobalto se mostraba indiferente. Después de dejar el zoológico, habían caminado por un extenso parque dirigiéndose por inercia a un pequeño bosque no muy lejos del zoológico, ya no había gente ahí y solo se podía escuchar el sonar de las hojas al moverse el viento, y uno que otro pajarito cantar

-- Regresemos – a diferencia de Trowa, él no estaba entusiasmado con ese lugar, en cambio el de ojos verdes se sentía bien cerca de la naturaleza. De pronto el aire deja de soplar

-- Solo un poco más – Heero no discute al respecto y calla mientras mira los alrededores, se mostraba desinteresado, pero Trowa no, él se maravillaba de todo a su alrededor. Mientras observa los árboles, una ardilla se detiene cerca de él parándose en dos patas, a Trowa le resulta curioso el animal y voltea hacia Heero para que también la vea, pero la imagen frente a él lo deja completamente inmóvil, el viento había vuelto a soplar y las hebras de los cabellos de Heero se movían lentamente al compás del aire, el de ojos cobalto estaba de perfil frente a Trowa y miraba hacia el cielo... – Increíble – expresa embelesado

-- ¿Eh? – no había entendido muy bien, por eso voltea hacia Trowa, sorprendiéndose cuando el ojiverde se acerca a él y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro

-- Te amo – era la primera vez que se lo decía y eso lo sorprende, tenían menos de cuatro meses de conocerse y apenas uno de salir como pareja, no podía creer que tan pronto se hubiera enamorado, por eso estaba incrédulo. Un árbol estaba cerca de ahí, a espaldas de Heero, Trowa aprovecha la posición y empujando suavemente a Heero, lo recarga en el árbol, el de ojos cobalto estaba nervioso. Trowa quita su mano del hombro de Heero y apoya ambas sobre el árbol, a los costados de su cabeza, se acerca lentamente mientras se agacha de forma ligera y cerrando sus ojos besa sutilmente los labios de su novio, al principio Heero abre ampliamente sus ojos y empuña sus manos, había aceptado salir con Trowa pero se sentía extraño siendo besado por él. Poco a poco cae bajo el embrujo del sabor de sus labios, cierra igualmente sus ojos y corresponde el beso de forma suave, delicada, sin presiones, sin condición, ni lugar ni tiempo, solo ellos dos, con los cuerpos separados pero los labios unidos, la mano derecha de Heero se levanta poco a poco y con fuerza sujeta la camisa de su novio, aferrándose a ella, atrayendo sutilmente su cuerpo, Trowa se entusiasma al sentir respuesta y lo sujeta de la cintura, reclamándolo suyo, dando todo en ese beso, pero la falta de aire les obliga a separarse, con temor abren sus ojos, no sabiendo que verán uno en el otro, ambos sonrojados, respirando con dificultad, pero lo que lee uno a través del otro les hace comprender, que habían elegido bien

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-- Algún día tenía que terminar el sueño ¿cierto? – sonriendo con amargura se da media vuelta para marcharse, y para su sorpresa frente a él estaba Heero, respiraba con dificultad y le veía con esa mirada penetrante de siempre

-- Intuí que estarías aquí – expresa Heero de manera seria, dedicándole una fuerte mirada

-- Que poca vergüenza – molesto, triste e indignado, Trowa pasa de lado a Heero e intenta marcharse pero Heero se acerca a él colocándole una mano sobre el hombro que lo hace estremecer por completo

-- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Por qué me estas dejando? – cuestiona molesto, inquieto, dudoso, en el recado Trowa había dado a entender que él le engañaba con alguien más y eso lo tenía confundido ¿de dónde sacaba Trowa esa aseveración?

-- ¿No sabes? Que pena... adiós – avanza nuevamente, soltándose del agarre, dejando a Heero con mil dudas rondándole la cabeza

-- No te vayas – suplica con voz suave, y a la vez firme, a Trowa se le enchina por completo la piel, luchaba contra sí mismo para no flaquear y voltear a verle, para no regresar rendido a sus brazos. Sin embargo su lucha es en vano y sus pies se giran por inercia, dando la cara a Heero, sorprendiéndose de lo que él le muestra en ella, una mirada triste, melancólica

-- ¿Por qué? Qué caso tiene? Ya basta de farsas... siento que me muero ¿entiendes? Al menos dame el gusto de recuperar un poco de dignidad – responde Trowa de forma triste en la voz, desesperada en los ojos y por completo devastada en su corazón

-- Porque te quiero – el aire fresco de la noche sopla suavemente y el silencio perturbador de la noche les embriaga, los oídos de Trowa estaban adornados y su razón nublada, aquellas palabras sonaban tan distantes y a la vez taladraban su cabeza. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios

-- ¿De.. verdad? – pregunta temblando, a punto de caer a sus pies para morir en ese instante y renacer un segundo después. Esas eran las palabras que siempre había querido oír, por las que no dormía bien cada noche, por las que rogaba al Cielo escuchar, aquellas que durante años estaban muertas en la garganta de Heero y que en ese preciso momento, estallaban saliendo de golpe por su boca -- ¿Eres sincero? --

-- Sí.. eres lo único verdadero que tengo en ésta vida – responde sonrojado, desviando su mirada por breves fragmentos de segundo, nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzado

-- ¿Entonces por qué?... ¿Por qué me engañaste con Duo? – estaba intrigado, siempre había sabido que Heero no era una persona a quien se le pudiera adivinar fácilmente lo que pensaba, sin embargo ésta vez estaba realmente hecho un nudo, no podía entender ese comportamiento, aquella traición. Pero Heero estaba sorprendido ¿Trowa creía que lo engañaba con Duo? Era lo más ridículo que había oído en su vida

-- No te engaño con Duo ni con nadie – se defiende firmemente, Trowa sonríe con ironía, con burla hiriente

-- Los vi en el café, le tomaste la mano y lo abrazaste, a mí no me engañas --

-- No es lo que piensas – intenta acercarse, tocarlo, pero Trowa retrocede, mirándolo herido

-- Si claro... – no quería oír más mentiras, quería estar en paz, ya no quería recibir puñalada tras puñalada, no soportaría muchas más

-- Escucha Trowa --

-- No me interesa – comienza a caminar, quería correr pero su maleta se lo impediría, y además no quería hacer una salida dramática, pero Heero no quería ser vencido, no quería perder a Trowa por una tontería sin sentido; por eso se acerca y le arrebata la maleta, aventándola lejos, el de ojos verdes voltea hacia él molesto -- ¿Por qué...? – no quería dejarlo terminar un reclamo inverosímil. Por eso lo jala del brazo y pone sus labios sobre los de Trowa, quien abre los ojos ampliamente, mientras Heero los tenía cerrados – Heero – dice entrecortadamente, mirándolo a los ojos cuando sus labios se separan

-- No deseo perderte... te quiero – de nuevo intenta besarlo pero Trowa aparta su cabeza, todo resultaba extraño, ridículo, frente a él no tenía al Heero de siempre, frente a él tenía al farsante que actuaba diciéndole cosas que jamás oiría solo para retenerlo, eso lo lastimaba aún más, su corazón lloraba, más sus ojos estaban secos, permanecían rígidos, frente a él quería mostrarse fuerte, decidido, aunque en el fondo se moría por comerlo a besos

-- Deja de mentirme por favor --

-- ¡Maldición Trowa! Que sucede contigo? – reclama molesto, mirándolo de forma ruda, él se esforzaba por mostrarse tierno a pesar de que eso iba en contra de sus creencias, pero él se queda callado, sin poder mirarlo

-- Vete de una vez – susurra dolorosamente

-- Trowa... nunca fuimos una pareja convencional, y yo supe herirte una y mil veces, pero ahora soy yo quien sufre, quien suplica por un poco de tu atención, si me dejas.. no me importa éste mundo – todo lo que jamás había dicho en su vida, lo decía en ese instante, por eso a Trowa le resultaba extraño, pero a la vez sentía un vuelco en el estómago

-- No te creo – Heero suelta su brazo lentamente y da un paso atrás, no servía para pedir, para suplicar, y ya había agotado sus recursos

-- Escucha.. no te engaño con Duo, lo que viste no es lo que imaginas – Trowa sonríe sarcásticamente porque no le creía – Él está casado – el ojiverde se sorprende cuando oye la declaración – Su esposa está embarazada de su segundo hijo, por eso le abracé, solo era para felicitarlo – explica convincente, pero Trowa se mantenía escéptico

-- ¿Y por qué le tomaste la mano? --

-- Al principio me dijo que estaba asustado, porque su sueldo no es alto, solo lo estaba apoyando -- responde

-- No entiendo... cuando lo llevaste a casa, sonreía cínico, burlesco – expresa molesto

-- El es así... yo solo hablo con él en el trabajo, y siempre... le hablo de ti – Trowa se sonroja completamente, no podía creer que Heero hablara de él. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, Heero lo mira e intenta también sonreír pero solo le sale una mueca parecido a ello

-- Heero... -- lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras se acerca lentamente, llega hasta él y le besa la mejilla – Me lo dijiste, que me quieres – avergonzado Heero mueve la cabeza en afirmación y volviendo a sonreír, Trowa lo toma en sus brazos y se besan

-- Vayamos a casa – dice Heero cuando se separan, Trowa mueve la cabeza en afirmación y dudándolo por breves momentos, se toman las manos, sonrojados y sin hablar, regresan al departamento que compartían, ni siquiera se habían acordado de la maleta. Al entrar dejan sus zapatos y calcetines en la puerta colocándose sandalias, caminan a la sala y Trowa ve sobre la mesa de la sala una caja de regalo, suelta a Heero la mano y se acerca, la sujeta en sus manos y voltea hacia su pareja quien acababa de cerrar la puerta

-- ¿Y esto? --

-- Bienvenido a casa – responde mirándolo fijamente – Sabía que estarías de vuelta – repone en el mismo tono. Trowa abre enseguida el regalo, se trataba de un caro perfume de edición limitada, uno que Trowa siempre había querido, sus ojos se iluminan al verlo, voltea hacia Heero

-- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? --

-- Duo me ayudó, es por eso que últimamente me veía más ocupado – Trowa sonríe, no podía creer que Heero le hubiese hecho ese regalo – Ve dentro de la caja – a la orden de Heero, Trowa se apresura y abre el perfume, saca el frasco con él liquido y dentro venía un pedazo de papel maltratado, Trowa lo saca y al leerlo sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse pero sus lágrimas no caen

-- "Me gustas ¿quieres salir conmigo?" – enseguida el ojiverde voltea hacia Heero

-- Sí, acepto – responde feliz. Aquel recado lo había escrito Heero a Trowa cuando compartían una clase, pero jamás se había atrevido a decírselo

-- Aún falta algo – entusiasmado Trowa saca otro papel de la caja, se trataba de un boleto de taquilla de cine, precisamente de la primera cita que habían tenido, el ojiverde estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Heero conservara todos esos detalles, estaba conmovido

-- No entiendo --

-- Siempre me gustaste, desde que te conocí... yo tumbe mis libros adrede aquel día, yo quería tener algo de que hablar contigo, pero no sabía como acercarme... no acostumbro a decir estas cosas, pero no quiero perderte – sonríe levemente a Trowa que se pone muy feliz, deja la caja con el perfume y los papeles sobre la mesa y se acerca a Heero, le pasa unos cabellos por la oreja y se acerca para besarlo, Heero corresponde afianzándose de su espalda, besándose tiernamente. Se separan lentamente y se miran a los ojos

-- Soy tan feliz – expresa Trowa, el ojiazul asiente y estira su mano para delinear sus labios, después lo sujeta de la mano y lo jala hacia él mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a la habitación que ambos compartían desde hace casi un año

Sin cerrar la puerta, cerca de la cama, Trowa comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Heero, uno a uno, dejando al descubierto su pecho, del lado izquierdo baja la prenda dejando ver su hombro, se acerca a él y lo besa, dirigiéndose después a su pezón, regalándose un beso suave que lo hace estremecer, Heero suspira sonrojado y cierra sus ojos, abriéndolos después para encontrarse con la mirada verde de Trowa. Le sonríe y besa suavemente sus labios, procediendo a quitarse su camisa, Heero se deshace de la suya quitando la otra parte, ambas caen al suelo. Las manos de Trowa comienzan a desabrochar los pantalones de Heero, y las del ojiazul los del ojiverde, cayendo a sus pies los dejan de largo y se acercan más a la cama, Heero se sube en ella, mirando a Trowa quitarse la ropa interior, se sonroja al verlo, hace meses que no se tocaban, el ojiverde se sube también a la cama de forma lenta, se acerca a Heero y se dan un beso, mientras sus labios están unidos, Trowa coloca una mano en el pecho de su amante y lo empuja suavemente hasta que se acuesta, separan sus labios y se miran a los ojos, Trowa sonríe

-- Te amo – asevera el ojiverde, dando después un beso a Heero en la frente, bajando por la nariz, rozando sus labios, tocando con los suyos la barbilla, seguido del cuello, descendiendo de forma lenta por el pecho, atrapando sus pezones delicadamente, torturándolos un poco, bajando al estómago, sin olvidar el vientre firme, dando repetidos besos, y Heero se removía un poco entre las sábanas, fascinado, Trowa lo mira y sonríe, que rostro tan perfecto, dominado por el éxtasis.. pero aún faltaba su ropa interior. Sujeta el elástico de la cintura con ambas manos y lentamente la baja, deslizándola por sus piernas hasta deshacerse de ella. Sin dudarlo y con dulzura regala un par de besos, sin olvidar el deslice de su lengua, para después tenerlo en su boca, y Heero entrecerraba los ojos, gimiendo suave, con el rostro sonrojado, sus manos se dirigen a los cabellos castaños de Trowa y los acaricia suavemente, mirándolo con apenas un ojo, hasta que su pasión estalla... Heero respiraba agitado y Trowa lo observa, sonríe al verlo tan vulnerable, se acerca para besarlo profundamente

-- Trowa... por favor... – el ojiverde asiente moviendo su cabeza, se miran y Heero cierra sus ojos mientras gime al sentir la invasión de los dedos de Trowa, hace su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo con ligereza su boca. Apenas si puede abrir un ojo y mira al ojiverde – Tro... wa – suspira nuevamente, atrapándose después en un beso.

La invasión de sus dedos no era lo que lo hacia gemir, Trowa entraba lentamente en él, le separa unos cuantos cabellos de la frente y besando a Heero, da su primera embestida, gime un poco más fuerte pero Trowa se apodera de sus labios, abriendo paso al placer, no dejando espacio para el dolor, se sujetan de las manos con fuerza

-- Tro... wa – suspira extasiado, apretando con fuerza su mano, entregando su cuerpo y alma en ese momento, dejándose poseer con ternura, con entrega

-- Heero... voy a... ¡ahhh! – gime al sentirse llegar, apretando su mano con mayor fuerza. Y el ojiazul a su vez se siente lleno de Trowa, los gemidos de ambos mueren al estrellarse en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, cayendo rendidos por completo, con las respiraciones agitadas, sin poderse regalar aún una mirada

-- Trowa... – acaricia con ternura una de sus mejillas al librarse de la mano, Trowa abre sus ojos y mira a Heero correspondidamente, regalándose después un beso, el último de la noche, suave pero profundo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al abrir los ojos, frente a él está la imagen de Heero, traía el cabello mojado, se notaba que acababa de bañarse, terminaba de ponerse la ropa, un traje de color azul marino y camisa blanca con corbata también azul, se veía al espejo aún cuando no tenía intenciones de peinarse. Trowa lo mira y sonríe ampliamente, observando fijo a su amante

-- Hola – saluda tierno, Heero se da la vuelta mirándolo de frente, otra vez se veía serio

-- Hola – saluda seco volviéndose a ver en el espejo, Trowa se entristece por tener de vuelta al Heero frío – Ya me voy – dice Heero mientras se acerca a la cama, se agacha hacia Trowa y le da un beso en la mejilla – Hasta luego – se levanta para marcharse pero Trowa le sujeta un brazo mirándolo a los ojos

-- ¿Qué pasó? Ayer fue tan... – sin dejarlo terminar, Heero posa sus labios en los suyos y se separa casi enseguida

-- No puedes derretir un Iceberg tan fácilmente, pero sí cambiar su rumbo -- contesta Heero haciendo que Trowa se confunda por el comentario

-- Pero es que... – Heero lo calla de nuevo, ésta vez soltándose del agarre y mirándolo decidido a los ojos

-- Solo no te acostumbres, yo no puedo ser lo que no soy – contesta – Pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos – concluye decisivamente, Trowa capta lo que Heero quiere decir y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, alguien había sido muy sabio al decir que el Árbol que crecía torcido sus ramas jamás enderezaba. Contento el ojiverde afirma moviendo su cabeza, Heero se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación dejando a Trowa pensativo sobre la cama unos momentos, pero casi enseguida se levanta precipitadamente y sale de la habitación sin nada sobre el cuerpo, llega hasta Heero y lo hace voltear hacia él

-- Antes de irte, haz eso que me encanta – pide sonriendo

-- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta confundido

-- Cuando dices Te quiero – sonriendo levemente, Heero se acerca a Trowa y colocando su mano sobre una de sus mejillas, lo mira a los ojos

-- Te quiero – como si fuera la primera vez, la piel de Trowa se enchina por completo y un cosquilleo chistoso le recorre todo el cuerpo, sonríe complacido y Heero, frío como siempre, sale del departamento para ir a trabajar, cuando regresara seguramente sería igual, apenas si saludaría a su amante y se quedaría dormido para al día siguiente ir a trabajar y volver a repetir la escena una y otra vez, día tras día... pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que Heero lo amaba, que aunque día a día le mostraba indiferencia, aunque casi nunca le dijera un Te quiero, o le mostrara un amor grande e incondicional, sus sentimientos estaban presentes y los mantenía unidos, tal vez no para siempre, pero si por el resto de sus vidas

FIN

No tengo mucho que decir al respecto ¿qué les pareció? Aunque bueno, éste fic es totalmente de Fatima por su cumpleaños, así que su palabra sería así como la definitiva, aunque claro! Sin duda me interesan bastante sus opiniones

Nota 1: Tal vez les parezca raro que no escriba tipo guión como en mis otros trabajos ¿la razón? Bueno, es que el formato diálogo es algo así como mi marca personal, y no porque no pueda hacerlo del modo narrativo, éste fanfiction es especial, por eso lo he hecho en éste formato

Nota 2: No mencioné quien era la esposa de Duo, porque en realidad no es ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Wing, eso sería extraño ¿están de acuerdo?

Gracias por leer, hasta luego!!


End file.
